Mine, All Mine
by valkyrie.fe
Summary: Curiosity always gets the better of young mechlings.


Jetstorm was never surprised when his twin's voice broke the silence in their room late at night, after they'd settled down for recharge; it was almost like a nightly ritual. Come in from training with Sentinel Prime and working that one step further to _really be_ Elite Guard material, wash up, get comfortable on the berth - they shared a single one that seemed to be large enough to accommodate a Decepticon - lights out... and in a breem at the most, Jetfire would mention something to his brother, or ask something... The cream and orange bot's mind seemed always idly wondering about anything and everything, most especially at night as though it was preferable to rest and recharge.

It wasn't, really - just that when he wasn't _entirely_ tired yet, he felt the need to fill the silence.

"Brother?" And yet Jetfire's voice sounded almost... timid? Jetstorm frowned slightly, turning his head to face his brother, though neither could see the other. Sure, he didn't always feel the desire to fill pre-recharge silence like the fire-wielding twin, but he was never angry over it. So why...

"Hmm? What is it, brother?"

He could hear Jetstorm shift slightly next to him. "Well, Red Alert is saying we are twins is meaning our sparks were being one spark, yes? And then they splitted up, and we were being two, and that is why we are... are feeling each other?"

Jetstorm tilted his head. "Yes, brother, that is what she is saying," he confirmed, wondering where this line of thought was going. Almost unconsciously, his hand lifted to his chassis, resting on the armor directly covering his spark.

"Is that... Is that meaning that we are being a part of each other?"

Again, the blue twin canted his head further. "I... I is supposing so, brother, but... I don't mind. I am loving you very much, brother, so..."

If he was correct, the soft noise he heard then meant Jetfire had rolled onto his front and picked himself up to stare unseeingly at Jetstorm in the dark. "I am not minding either, brother, because I am also loving _you_ very much... But I am wondering..."

"Brother?" Jetstorm prompted when his twin didn't pick up the trailed-off sentence after a klik.

"Ah, well... I was wondering if you..." A sound that was definitely a nervous fidget. Jetstorm was beginning to get concerned; Jetfire wasn't usually so hesitant, especially not around his twin. "B-Brother... will you be... may I be seeing your spark?"

The request was honestly the last thing Jetstorm was expecting to hear, but it was relieving all the same; he was honestly afraid something was wrong. He thought it over. Show his spark? Well, there was no one in the universe he trusted more than his twin... Nodding, though his brother couldn't see that, he realized his hand was still resting over his sparkchamber and let it slide to the bed. "...Okay, brother," he said softly. "I am not minding."

What sounded like a relieved burst of air from his twin's vents was the next thing that reached Jetstorm's audios and he smiled. Intakes drawing in a couple of steadying gasps of air, he let the correct locks on his chassis open, exposing his spark in the way he'd only done in medical facilities before. Instantly, pearly bluish-white light flooded the berth, spilling over both twins' frames, lighting everything touched by it in a nearly ethereal manner.

An audible gasp came from his twin to his left, and he almost shyly peeked over. Jetfire was sitting up on their bunk now, gazing awe-struck down at his brother. He moved over and leaned down a little, gazing intently at Jetstorm's spark, almost hypnotized by the pulsing orb of energy. "Brother," he said softly.

"Yes, brother?" It was Jetstorm's turn to sound almost timid.

But his brother was smiling, golden optics glowing with an almost indefinable emotion. Jetstorm suddenly realized he could feel it, though, and realized he almost never noticed it because it was exactly what he'd always felt for Jetfire: pure, unhesitating love, unconditional and buoyant and simply _wonderful_.

Jetstorm returned the smile, understanding.

_"Thank you, brother."_

SO I REALLY HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR HOW TOOTHMELTINGLY ADORABLE THIS TURNED OUT. I DON'T EVEN. _


End file.
